Currently available gas flow measurement devices generate analog signals that are sent to an externally wired control panel. The externally wired control panel interprets analog values and calculates gas flow measurement values. The externally wired control panel communicates the calculated flow information to a building automation system digitally or through analog signal. If more than one flow measurement device is required to provide adequate representation of the flow at any given measurement location within the system, these devices communicate with a separate control panel. The control panel utilizes code to calculate a flow that is an average of all the sensors circuits at that location. Currently, the typical system utilizes one to four measurement devices per flow measurement location. Each device may have up to four sensor circuits, with a maximum of sixteen sensor circuits for a give location. These sixteen sensor points, located on up to four flow measurement devices, communicate to a separate remote control panel that calculate an average flow at the measurement devices over long lines, where the sensor signal data can be exposed to noise or other data corruption. The building automation system communicates with the separate control panel, and does not communicate with flow measurement devices individually.